FPC07
Setsuna to Love - Yuujou no Koroobaa is the 7th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, the sixth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 249th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Eas told Moebius about her plan, to become friends with Love, and when Love was not paying attention, she would steal her Linkrun from her. Moebius liked the plan. Eas turned into her human form, was carrying a hat, and she was waiting for Love to come. Love told her mother that she was going shopping. While doing so, she saw Setsuna's hat blowing down the street, but than she caught it. Setsuna told Love that it was a long time since they met and Love hugged her as hard as she could. While they were talking and walking, Setsuna asked her if she could take a look at Love's Linkrun; however Kaoru showed up and Setsuna became angry. Setsuna told Love that she never tried doughnuts so Love shouted at Kaoru to give her one. He gave her a heart one but since Chiffon was crying, Love left leaving Setsuna alone with her Linkrun for a little while. However, Love quickly came back and took the Linkrun so she could feed Chiffon. Miki and Inori walked with a dog and than were waiting for Love to come. Miki was impatient and she was getting tired before they finally showed up. Setsuna knew that all of them were Cures and Miki was suspicious about Setsuna. Then they went to the park and talked. Love said to her friends that Setsuna was a fortune teller and that she was lucky. Miki and Inori were really surprised because they were in the same age. Love then asked Setsuna what was her happiness but for Setsuna that was a hard question. After they went in a lucky lottery on the last day it was being held, Love got all hearts but you had to take a green clover so it could be lucky. Love could not pick any of the clovers. Then it was Setsuna's job to pick one and she picked one. They won and Love was happy. While they were cheering and were happy, Westar did a Nakewameke. Setsuna got angry and left, but the girls turned into cures and started fighting. People were running but the Nakewameke could freeze time, making it so people could not move. Setsuna ran and then the Nakewameke hit her. She fell down and she was mad about it. The cures were hitting the monster, but it rewound time or they got stopped. The monster messed up and sped up time, so they had to get rid of it fast. Cure Peach did Love Sunshine, Cure Berry did Espoir Shower and Cure Pine did Healing Prayer but than Nakewameke stopped it. Peach was angry since the monster hurt Setsuna. She said that they were having good times. This powered up Love Sunshine, which destroyed the Nakewameke. Setsuna could not believe it and everything got back to normal. Love was happy and gave Setsuna the green lucky clover that she won from the jackpot. Setsuna left and changed back to her normal form and was looking at the necklace. The girls danced and had fun, but Eas was getting her plan worked out. And Love was happy and remembered Setsuna along with her friends. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Chiffon Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Moebius *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!